Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 18
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 18: Grown Powers that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV0IKsmbQAQ The next day, Valencia goes off to the company to see its progress and status. Its as large as the other company, Avalon and Sierra run. {Toronto, Hayward's Wine & Champagne Industry Company, Lobby, 9:45AM} Valencia goes up to the receptionist to ask for her keys to almost every office in the company. "Hello, how may I help you?" Asked Eliza the receptionist. "Well I'm Valencia Hayward, daughter of the owners of this company. I'd like for you to give me my keys to all the offices please." Addressed Valencia. Eliza is shocked, Valencia seems to have a very rough attitude. "Alright just give me a minute." Replied Eliza frustrated. "You know what? I'm going up to Union's office, where is it?" Asked Valencia. "I can't have you go without his-" Said Eliza but was interrupted by Valencia. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvg60ppaUM "Listen, if you deify my orders, I will throw you out of my company. Is that clear?" Addressed Valencia with pure cruelness. Eliza had no choice but to accept Valencia's wish and grants her permission to go upstairs to Union's office. {Union's Office, Wine & Champagne Company, 10:00AM} Valencia barges into the office, Union was surprised she came in with such an attitude. "What the hell is your problem, Valencia?" Asked Union with anger. Valencia goes up to Union and slaps him violently. "You are out of this company as of now, get your shit and get out now." Stated Valencia with rage. Union was shocked at Valencia's ways, but he gets his stuff off the desk and exits the office. "Stupid bastard, thinking he can run everything here." Said Valencia to herself, she then goes to sit on the chair in her office. {New York, Mansion Of The Beltran, Living Room, 11:00AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IsMfuEQE_s Cole and Lydia are seen sitting on the sofa of the living room, Victor Manuel Beltran and Irene Kesha Beltran, father and mother of Cole get ready to leave to the company. Before Lydia entered the mansion she proceeded to cut the breaks of the car Victor and Irene will leave in, to kill them both. "Father please, let me work in your company." Begged Cole. "No, you need to learn to triumph the hard way, Cole." Addressed Victor Manuel, and he then leaves with his wife to the car. "Then I guess they'll have to learn the hard way." Said Cole to Lydia. Lydia seems worried about what she did, Cole tells her that its alright everything will be fine. "Then lets go upstairs and have some fun, shall we?" Asked Lydia seductively, Cole is seen smiling back. "Sure, why not." Cole replied. {Victor's Car, 11:10AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b22FIvM-Igc As Victor is driving his car, he notices that the breaks don't work and begins to panic. "THE BREAKS THEY ARE NOT WORKING, IRENE!" Yelled Victor with fear. "NO, DO SOMETHING, PLEASE!" Yelled Irene with panic. They drive into a ditch and fall into it, their car explodes violently from the impact. Both die instantly, the news of their death causes lots of sorrow, Cole and Lydia take action and go to their company to begin running it. {Company De Los Beltran, Lobby, 3:00PM} Cole and Lydia are seen entering while lots of camera men and reporters ask of their feelings over the death of Victor and Irene. "It saddens me a lot, it was too soon indeed." Said Cole faking a crying face. "We were going to tell them of our marriage." Explained Lydia also faking a crying face. Cole then demands security to get rid of the press in the company at once. Cole goes up to the receptionist to inform her that he will be the new boss of the company since his father is now dead. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters